Theresa Northwood
(UES) |date of birth=30 June 43 S.E. |age=32 |blood type=B+ |gender=Female |gene=Human |height=162 cm |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |occupation=Research Base Director Particle Physicist Mobile Suit Engineer |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era}}Dr. Theresa Northwood is an engineer from Mobile Suit Storm Gundam, she and her colleges are responsible for the research and development of many of the systems used by the ESPF. Personality and Character A kindhearted and friendly individual by nature, Dr Northwood is against using force unless it is the only option remaining. Her technical expertise stem from a desire to advance mobile suit and spacecraft technology so that human colonisation beyond the Earth Solar System becomes realised one day, but reluctantly contributes her work to military development to maintain the stability of the Earth System. She dislikes higher-ranking military personnel who cannot see the greater applications of her research, often concerned that such narrow-mindedness will only lead to more conflict. Despite her own opinions, the doctor is pragmatic enough to put them to one side for the greater good of the people living under the UESF, becoming the director of the Athena Research Base on Colony Sunflower while she personally oversees the Storm Drive development project. When Echelon declare all out war on the Federation, Dr Northwood remained a staunch advocate in finding a diplomatic solution as fast as possible, but continued assisting the Peacekeepers with SR particle-based technology to help protect people. Skills & Abilities Theresa is a leading expert in physics, specifically relativity, matter-to-energy conversion and relatively well-versed in mobile suit engineering. She's also highly capable in programming and using information technology, her natural intelligence also lets her solve a variety of issues that she may not have experience with. While she isn't an engineer, Northwood is a key figure in developing new technologies and trying to integrated them into compatible mobile suits and vehicles. History A specialist in particle physics, Dr Northwood was a key designer of the Storm Drive and its functions. Initially she had planned to use the drive for deep space exploration but was asked to redesign it more active use in combat. She reluctantly joined the research team at Colony Sunflower and developed three prototype machines, four refined models and co-designed the ESSC-X742-1A Broadsword's particle array before perfecting the drive design from data from a captured Echelon machine. Relationships Earth System Peacekeeping Force ;*Max Barton-Thomas :A close colleague of Theresa, she and Max are lead scientists on Project Storm and have formed a close working relationship. Dr Barton-Thomas helps by taking Dr Northwood's knowledge on particle systems and adapting it to a mobile suit or ship. ;*Cecil Harlow :Despite Harlow's position with the colony's defence team and Striker pilot, the two get on relatively well. With Harlow's combination of technical knowledge and military experience he provides input on the project from the pilot's perspective, helping to test the machines and serves as the liaison between the ESPF and the research team for Project Storm. ;*Thomas West :West and Theresa met while she worked on Project Storm after West volunteered to help test out he new mobile suits. The two get on well, likely as West also dislikes the idea of needless force despite being military. Theresa also felt that West handled her prototypes more gently than other pilots and insisted that he remain assigned to Sunflower. Notes & Trivia Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam